Mended Scars
by obsessedwithmd
Summary: Sequel to Scars Only The Other Can Mend. Carlisle and Bella are coming home after a year and a half. A lot has changed but somethings, and some people never change. Rated M for reasons. Carlisle/Bella Read first one to make any kind of sense!
1. Memories of Old Wounds

Well, here is the sequel. I was going to post it tomorrow but, i was way to excited. I hope you love it! If you are confused by anything PM me and i will be hapy to explain.

I would recommend reading the first one before this one. The title is scars only the other can mend. If you don't want to that is your choice.

This takes place about a year and a half after they leave. They are heading back and in the next chapter the family will be back together.

There are pictures on my profile.

I am also thinking about getting a Beta so if by any stroke of luck anybody who reads this would like to Beta contact me.

~obsessedwithmd

Disclaimer for whole story because i forget: Don't own Twilight. Who did you think I was? Stephenie Meyer? If i was here twilight would have a shitload of sex and Kristen would not be playing Bella. In fact Bella would probably be a totally different person.

* * *

One and a Half Years Later

I was in terminal one at Chicago O'Hare International Airport waiting for my flight to board. We were finally going home. Alice and I had planned this perfectly. The last year and half had been full of amazing up's and horrible downs but, now I was heading home to my family. We were heading home to our family. We had a surprise for them; only Alice knew. Alice had even told me that Esme was happy again. Apparently she had met somebody and were perfect for each other. Good, because Carlisle and I are the happiest we have been in a very long time; except maybe, well, a couple nights here and there.

I couldn't believe that we had done so much in only about a year of happiness here in Northern Illinois. I let my mind wander to some of the times we had spent together here.

_He drove the Mercedes from Forks across the country to a town called DeKalb, Illinois. He told me it was a place that would be good for us. If we lived in the country, there were plenty of deer to hunt. There was also a decent hospital there that had an opening. He was going to go in and see about a job opening. He also mentioned that there was a hospital about forty minutes from there that had an award winning cardiac department. _

_It took us two days to reach the new city. It was smack dab in the middle of farm country. There were corn fields everywhere. Overnight we had stopped at a hotel and Carlisle had used the wifi to look at houses. He said he had found the perfect one and he had called the realtor while I had run for a quick meal. He had set up all of the details and we would have the house in a couple of days. He was truly a miracle worker. I didn't want to spend more time in a hotel than I had to. I kind of wanted to be alone. _

_We moved into the house just four days after we arrived. We bought some furniture and it was to be delivered in a week and a half. We had gotten a couple of beds, a full dinning set, a wrap-around couch, a table to go with that, and a couple other items. We dropped a lot of money on it but, Carlisle said that we were going to be keeping this house after we moved back home. A nice little get away is what Alice told me. I liked it._

_We were sitting in the kitchen on some stools that we picked up at Wal Mart when I spoke up. "Umm, Carlisle is it okay if we maybe go out and do something? I would love to get to see this part of the country," I suggested meekly. _

_He turned to me and a smile lit up his face. "Of course, Bells. We can go out and see a movie if you would like," he led. A movie sounded perfect. _

_Everything was really tense between us up to that point. We had talked very little and I usually stayed in a different room than him. _

_We went to a comedy and we laughed through the entire thing. It was nice to be so carefree with him. _

* * *

It still hurt to remember that first couple of days. We had hurt so many people with our affair. There was another day that really sticks out to me.

_I came home from a solo hunting trip to find a pair of my favorite jeans and a fitted soft pink t-shirt on the bed in our room. I looked at the shirt closer and saw that it had the number #99 on it along with a name, Carl Edwards. Who is that? There was also a note next to the shirt._

_Please put these on. I have a surprise for you._

_Do NOT Google the name on the shirt._

_Love You, Carlisle_

_I did as the note said and put on the jeans and shirt. I noticed he hadn't laid out any shoes so I went into our closet and chose a cute pair of Puma sneakers. I threw my hair back into a ponytail and just put a little bit of mascara on. I looked in the mirror once and then ran downstairs to find out what Carlisle had planned. _

_I was greeted by my own personal Greek God sitting at the table when I got to the kitchen. He was reading the paper; His daily ritual. I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "So what are we doing today?" I asked._

_He chuckled and whipped out of the chair so he could face me. "You will find out soon enough," he responded and took my hand. He led me out the door and into the garage and over to his Mercedes. _

_"Please, where are we going?" I begged as I got into the car with him. I also noticed that he had a jacket over his shirt. I couldn't tell what he was wearing. It was early July in the Midwest; we didn't need to wear jackets. _

_"You will find out when we get there. It's about an hour and a half ride. I talked to Alice and she promised clouds all day. This is something I've always wanted to do," he finished. I moaned and slumped back into my seat; preparing myself for the unknown to come._

_Almost two hours later, with traffic, we pulled into the grass field parking lot of a race track. He turned off the engine and turned in his seat to face me. He had a big grin on his face and looked like a kid on Christmas morning. "You know our family's passion for cars. I have wanted to go to a race for a long time. Alice called and told me that it would be cloudy today and I couldn't pass it up. We have some of the best seats here and it's a night race. Nothing like it," he said practically giddy._

_"I definitely know about the love of cars but, I didn't know you loved racing. So is that who this is?" I asked gesturing towards my shirt. He nodded his head. I should have known. There is nothing that gets men more excited than sports. I mean nothing. _

_"Okay," I said giggling and we both stepped out of the car. He took my hand and led me towards the crowd of people closer to the track. _

_"So this is Champions Park. It is a place to hang out with other fans, watch shows being recorded, and just enjoy yourself before the big race. Here you will love this show," he said as he pulled me over to a stage. It had the Home Depot Logo everywhere and it looked like it resembled a deck. I saw a couple signs that said Race Day. There were two women and a man trying to get the crowd going. "They are just about ready to come out so let's get loud," shouted the man. Everybody cheered and then a man who was acting like an ape came bounding out on stage. He jumped up on the table and started to dance. He was really funny. _

_The next man out was an overweight guy who looked kind of mean. He was smiling though. He joined in with the other man; minus the table dancing._

_The last man out looked kind of bored with the other two's antics. He sat down and let the other two entertain the crowd. _

_After about ten minutes of the two, Kenny and Jimmy, the show was about ready to start it's broadcast. Kenny got off of the table and Jimmy sat in his chair. The other man, John Roberts 'JR', kicked off the show. It was hilarious to watch. They were informative without being too serious. I loved it._

_When they were done with the show, Carlisle hustled me over to the drivers merchandise trailers. "I know you don't have a favorite driver yet but, maybe you could look around and see if anybody catches your eye," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I nodded my head and started to walk down the first row. I saw a red trailer with a photo on it of a cute guy. He seriously had the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. I looked for a name and found it; Kasey Kahne. I looked at the trailer next to his and was met by a picture of a guy who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He had nice eyes too. What is up with drivers having amazing eyes? I then noticed the name and number; Carl Edwards, #99. I looked down at my shirt then over to Carlisle. He had a smirk on his face._

_"Is he good?" I asked. He was hot but, I didn't think that was the reason Carlisle would chose him._

_"Yeah, he won 25% of the races last year. Oh and, he does a back flip off of his car when he wins," he says chuckling. I looked at him with wide eyes. That was so cool!_

_"Seriously?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, I'm serious," he assured me. I smiled at him and got in line to purchase another shirt._

_We walked away from the trailer with three new shirts between us, a hat each, a credential holder each, and I found a super cute stuffed animal duck. His sponsor is Aflac. Carlisle took my hand and led us to the gates. We presented our tickets and got our hands stamped. Our seats, he informed me, were in row 65 section 418, the top row on the tri-oval close to turn four. He told me he scoped it out a couple days ago and we would be able to see the whole track from where we were. I was surprisingly excited about tonight._

_We climbed up to our seats and settled in for the race. The stage for prerace ceremonies and driver introductions was on track. People and drivers were already starting to file in around it. About twenty minutes after we took our seats the track president started prerace. It started with driver introductions; going from forty-third to the pole sitter. I noticed that there were a lot of boo's for a driver named Kyle Busch and a lot of cheers for some guy named Dale Earnhardt Jr. After the drivers had all gotten introduced there was a prayer. I noticed Carlisle bowed his head. After that Jessie James sang the National Anthem. She didn't do too badly. (A/N: This is who really sang it over the weekend at Chicagoland.) The command to start their engines came from an overly excited Jimmy Fallon. It was ridiculous._

_Brian Vickers and Scott Speed, Red Bull Racing Teammates, were starting on the front row. Brian jumped out to a huge lead; over two seconds. Mark Martin charged through the field after a poor qualifying effort. He made it to the front in fewer than thirty laps. There was not a lot of racing for the lead but, throughout the field there was plenty of racing. Carlisle helped point out some of the different drivers and the different battles. I asked a couple times where Carl was and he kept pointing him out. I had noticed he was running a different paint scheme than the one on the different shirts we purchased. Tonight, he was running a paint scheme that had a silver body. His normal body color was black. _

_When the green flag came out I was able to experience forty-three race engines rumbling around a one and a half mile track. The vibrations coursed through my body. It was an energy I had never experienced before. I was so exhilarated. Carlisle held my hand through the race. _

_About half way through the race he turned to face me and asked me. "Are you enjoying yourself?"_

_I turned to him and grinned, "You wouldn't believe how much I am loving this. I think I finally understand everybody's love for fast cars. It's incredibly," I paused, "arousing."_

_I heard him exhale sharply and a small growl came out of his throat. "God Bella…," he moaned and leaned in for a kiss. I met him and our lips moved together. His tongue ran across my bottom lip; begging for entrance. I granted him it. _

_I knew if we kept this going for too long we would most likely get thrown out. I put my hands on his chest and pushed away softly, hoping he would get the idea. He did but, pulled away slowly. I really liked NASCAR racing after that point._

_Towards the end there was a debris caution. After that caution more and more cautions occurred. It was amazing. It was really exciting. _

_Mark ended up winning the race while Carl finished a disappointing fourteenth. Bad pit strategy put him too far back and when the race resumed after a late caution he got shuffled back. _

_He took my hand and we walked back down and to the Mercedes. We joined a line and waited out turn to leave. While we were in line Carlisle turned and looked at me._

_"So you enjoyed that?" he asked again._

_"Yeah, that was actually a lot of fun. I never thought I would like something like that. Thank you for taking me," I said and kissed him one time._

_"No problem Bella. I am so glad you enjoyed that. It was amazing race. I'm glad you got to see one of the legends of racing win one," he declared._

_"How old is he?" I asked. He did look rather old; especially compared to the rookie Joey Logano. _

_"He is fifty," he informed me. My mouth fell open in shock. Fifty?!!!_

_"Wow," I exclaimed._

_He chuckled and I didn't realize until then that we were finally out of line and on the interstate; on our way home from a night full of the most exciting sporting event I have ever witnessed. _

Yeah, that day was so much fun. I am a huge NASCAR fan after that. I am a die-hard Carl Edward's fan and Carlisle even bought me a Ford Roush Racing Mustang Stage Three. It wasn't only just a plain stage three; it was a Blackjack. There were only one hundred of them made. I screamed when I saw it. Carl Edwards drives for Roush Fenway Racing. His racecar is a Ford.

* * *

I leaned back into the chair at O'Hare with my hand still interlaced with Carlisle's. The most special day in the world to the both of us ran through my mind.

_Carlisle was working at Swedish American Hospital. It is the region's best hospital and they were thrilled to have somebody with Carlisle's skills. We had talked about him going to work and it was something he really wanted to do. He wanted to be in surgery still but, wanted to change things up. He said he had put a lot of thought into it and chose neurosurgery. His hands were steadier than any humans and he would never get tired. It seemed perfect and it was. He had been at the hospital's surgical department for over a year when he was invited to a colleagues wedding. Apparently he was a very good friend of Carlisle's. We both went._

_The wedding itself was beautiful. There were a ton of white flowers and gossamer ribbon everywhere. It looked like a picture out of a wedding magazine. It was gorgeous. I don't think that was what I would want my wedding to be like but, it was beautiful none the less. _

_The reception was a night I would never forget. When we left the church and went to the new family's house the sun was setting. We would be able to be outside with no problems._

_I was wearing a purple dress that came to mid-thigh. It was very tightly fit. It had think tank top sleeves and a little bit of a scoop-neck. I paired it with a pair of ball earrings that had diamonds on them, a necklace that had five diamonds that dropped down, and a black Chanel clutch. The shoes were black Jimmy Choo sandals with a three inch heel. They had straps that all met in the middle of my foot in a teardrop pattern. It looked like an outfit that Alice would have picked out. Without her around I was becoming a fashion guru. I dressed better than I ever had because I had to. Alice would be shocked that I could dress myself; none the less look like I stepped off a runway or a magazine cover. _

_Carlisle, of course, looked like a male model. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a black patent belt and matching black dress shoes. He had on a white button down shirt and I was proud to have him on my arm. His blonde hair was combed back like always._

_We excused ourselves when it was time to eat claiming an important phone call from family. When we came back to the backyard we timed it perfectly so we could just join the dancing. The music was amazing and it differed perfectly. The balance of slow songs and fast songs was wonderful. I dragged him out onto the dance floor during a song that I had danced to the night that we got caught, Love Sex Magic by Ciara. He heard the lyrics and smirked at me. That song moved gracefully into Right Now by Akon. I turned around and started to grind into him. I heard him moan softly and I enjoyed teasing him. Lost in This Moment by Big and Rich came on next. We stayed out on the dance floor but, he spun me around and we enjoyed a slow dance. _

_When the song ended he let my hand go and I started to follow him but, he motioned for me to stay on the dance floor. I did. He went to the bride and groom and said something that I couldn't hear over the music and people talking. The groom nodded and clapped Carlisle on the back. I saw Carlisle slip his hands into his pockets and returned to my side. The groom grabbed a microphone and the DJ asked everybody to empty the floor. I turned to walk back to the table but, Carlisle grabbed my hand and kept me at his side. The groom handed the mic to Carlisle and I was hit with a huge case of nerves. _

_He stepped a couple feet away from me and spoke to me and the crowd. "Excuse the interruption but, I have been telling my friend Marcus here," he said motioning to the groom, "that I wanted a special way to do this and he told me I could do it here. I want to thank everybody, colleagues and friends, for witnessing what is about to happen." He turned to me after addressing the gathered friends and family of the bride and groom. "Isabella, about a year ago we realized our love for each other. The way we went about expressing it may not have been ideal but, I love you. I have for a long time. I want to be with you forever," he paused. I was practically shaking and I had no idea where this was going. He pulled a small blue box out of his pants pocket and knelt down. Oh My God!!!! I exhaled and inhaled sharply. My hands flew to cover my mouth in shock._

"_Bella, I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?" he proposed. I was shaking in shock. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. He was holding a light blue box. He was on one knee in front of me and a crowd. He was presenting me with a platinum ring with a diamond set in the center and ten smaller diamonds, five on each side. Was he really asking me to be his bride?_

"_Bella," he said when I didn't respond. That shook me out of my frozen state. I started to shake my head yes and mumbled 'yes' over and over again. _

_He jumped up and grabbed me around my waist. He lifted me up and kissed me. He put me down and then took the ring and slid it onto my finger. I looked at it and then glared at him. Marcus came and took the microphone away from Carlisle after I had accepted. _

"_Bella, please don't be mad that I spent money on you," he pleaded when he saw my glare. I couldn't keep the mad charade up and broke into a huge smile. _

"_I'm just not going to ask," I caved and pulled him into another kiss. The crowd erupted into a loud round of applause. _

_We pulled apart and he took my hand and led me off of the dance floor. We sat down out our table and continued to party with just a little more to celebrate. _

That was the night he proposed. As I remembered that night I fingered my beautiful engagement ring. It was platinum and the diamonds were extremely clear. He must have dropped a lot of money on it.

The plane had pulled up fifteen minutes ago and the flight attendant was calling first and business class to board the plane. Carlisle stood and pulled me up. We boarded the plane. We were finally heading home.

* * *

Thank you for caring enough to even read the sequel. I love it that people like my story.

There are pictures on my profile of Bella's outfit for the wedding, the Mustang, and her engagement ring.

I'm thinking about getting a Beta because this writing is really rough and i know it so sorry. Anybody want to Beta?

Please Review!!! I would like to have fifteen reviews for this chapter. Please!!! The second i see fifteen i will post the next chapter. i promise. So please review!!!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	2. Reunited at the Party

So here is the next chapter!!!

I am happy to announce that i have a beta for this story! She is the wonderful mrsalreyami. She is the author of quite possibly one of the best Carlisle/Bella fics ever. She also helped me chose a title for this chapter. Check it out, she's under favorite authors on my profile.

I'm sorry that this took so long to post. This week was kinda crazy. It would have been posted last night but, my friend had tickets to a concert that i really wanted to go to. Sorry.

There are pictures on my profile of the dresses.

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

We touched down after four and a half hours in the air. We had been in first class, so it was comfortable, but I still prefer being on solid ground. We held hands through the entire afternoon. Tomorrow we would be back at the white house, but tonight we were going to be staying in a hotel in Port Angeles. I wanted to do it this way so I could get ready for the party tomorrow. Alice wouldn't tell me what it was for, except that it didn't have anything to do with me. She also said she had a surprise for me. Well, I had a surprise for her too.

I had been wondering who would be coming to the party. I asked her a couple days ago and she had said that since they had returned to Forks High School that they had made a lot of new friends. Of course all of the friends from when I attended school there where dead. She insisted that nobody either Carlisle or I knew would be there so there wouldn't be any talk or rumors about us. We would simple be Bella and Carlisle. I would still be playing the part of Alice and Rosalie's sister.

* * *

Next Day (Party Day)

The party was scheduled to start at seven o'clock tonight. I laid my clothes and accessories out on the bed so I could prepare myself for the party. I was surprising my family with our announcement tonight. My dress was a deep blue. It was a flat halter dress with sharp, tight paneling along the bust and upper waist. There were pleats that met in the back in a flat windmill bow and folded pleats that came down to the hem at my knee. The dress was satin and had a light sheen to it. It was gorgeous and simple. The shoes were sling back peep toe Christian Louboutins. They were silver with a light brush finish to them. They had a large heel and a hidden platform. The earrings were plain diamond studs, and my bracelet was platinum with diamond accents, making a design of flowers that wove into each other. The finishing touch on my ensemble was my brand new engagement ring. I loved it, and from the look on Carlisle's face when I emerged from the bathroom, he loved it too - I had to practically pry him off of me.

I was wearing my hair down in my natural curls. I had on very little makeup; just a little mascara and eyeliner and a light red lip gloss.

Carlisle looked amazing in his navy colored slacks and light blue button-down top. He looked like a model, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. I saw him smirk when he noticed.

When we left the hotel in the Mercedes (the Mustang was being shipped over), I was super excited, though a little nervous. I would finally be able to see my family again. Alice had promised that everything would go perfect. I was just glad that I would be able to hunt in the forest of Forks again.

We pulled into the long driveway, and the excitement and tension in the air was substantial. We were still holding hands, but the grip we had on each other was increasing.

He rounded the last curve and we both inhaled sharply. We were finally home and we were together. The garage door where Carlisle used to park was open and the spot was empty. He turned and smiled to me, and then proceeded to park in his old spot. He turned off the engine and we both stepped out of the car. We both took a moment to breathe in the scent of home and family. It was just like when we left it; even the cars were parked in the same spots - Emmett's newest Jeep, Rosalie's brand new red BMW convertible, Alice's Porsche that she refuses to give up, and finally Carlisle's black Mercedes. My black Mustang soon to be joining the family also. Carlisle walked over to meet me on the passenger side of the car and offered his hand. I took it, but quickly pulled him in for a hug. He rubbed soothing circles in my back. He kissed the top of my head and then pulled away. We walked hand in hand to the front door. He opened the door without hesitation, and my pixie sister was there to greet us. She wrapped me up in a hug and I did the same - nothing would have been able to tear us apart. We hugged for a good minute. She pulled away and her hand flew to her mouth in shock. I laughed at her expression.

"You are wearing Louboutin's?" she exclaimed. She was practically jumping up and down. I looked at Carlisle and he chuckled. His hand snaked around my waist and we both pushed into the house. The rest of our family quickly joined us. There were already quite a few humans there.

"Yes, Alice, They are Christian Louboutins," I said. She screeched and hugged me again. Jasper walked to his soul mate's side and tried to calm her down. He wasn't succeeding very well, though, because he was too excited himself.

"Since when do you dress yourself and look amazing?" she asked. I gave her an angry look. Her expression instantly changed. "Oh my God, I am so sorry Bella," she apologized. I couldn't keep up the act much longer and a smile spread across my face.

"It's okay Alice. Since I have been living away from you for so long and dating a doctor, I needed to dress nice," I explained. She glared at me then hugged me again. _Was she ever going to let me go?_

I stepped back to look at her and she was wearing a cranberry colored, layered ruffle dress. It came to about mid-thigh and was spaghetti strapped. She had on silver and diamond drop earrings and a necklace with an A on it. He strappy sandals were the same color as her dress, with little butterfly accents. Then her ring caught my eye. Since we had moved back and my siblings had gone back to high school my sisters had stopped wearing their wedding rings. She had a new one on. It was platinum and had a huge diamond set in the middle. Around it was four or five different diamonds. Jasper must have dropped some big money on it. It was absolutely clear and perfectly cut.

"Alice!" I screamed in joy and grabbed her left hand. "When did you guys get engaged again?" I asked. She smiled at me and motioned around to the party.

"I didn't want to tell you what this party was about so you would be surprised when I told you myself in person," she explained. I smiled at her and was happy that I wouldn't be the only one flaunting new diamonds tonight.

I noticed the whole family was gathered around us now, so I looked to Carlisle and he nodded his head. _Now would be as good a time as ever. _

"Since everyone is here already, we might as well tell you this now," I held up my left hand with the ring on it and continued, "We are engaged too." Alice and Rosalie screamed and clapped. Emmett and Jasper grinned but, I could see the pain that shot to their eyes. This meant two weddings to plan. I noticed Esme was smiling too. Then I noticed that there was a man by her side. I was glad that she had found someone. Somehow it made me feel a little less guilty at breaking up my parent's marriage.

"Bella, please let me do your wedding!" she pleaded. I looked at my fiancé and he nodded his head once.

"Fine, just let me choose the dresses," I said. She screeched again and then hopped up and down a couple of times. Rosalie was smiling a lot and the guys were groaning; another wedding for the girls to obsess about.

"Esme, would you be able to help us? The weddings you put together were amazing," I asked. I truly wanted her to be a part of this.

"Of course I will do it Bella," she answered. I smiled,glad that things weren't awkward. I noticed that she was wearing a bone colored dress with a black belt around the waist. She had paired it with a simple pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps, an antique looking pearl ring, and matching earrings.

Carlisle led me further into the house and our family followed. It felt nice to be back.

"Bella, I am so sorry for how I acted. Are we still friends?" Rosalie asked quietly. I turned around to face my blonde sister. Carlisle's hand dropped from my waist. Rose was wearing a bright red halter dress that hit a little above the knee. It cinched at the waist and then flowed out. She had matched it with teardrop diamond earrings and an intricate silver cuff bracelet. She was also wearing a pair of plain red pumps.

"Rose, we will always be friends. You are my sister and I still love you," I expressed to her. Her face lit up and Emmett's massive hand wrapped around her waist. All four couples walked into the living room and I was greeted by the faces of my family's new friends.

Alice walked to the middle of the room and whistled to get everybody's attention. It worked.

"As most of you know, my sister Bella came back to town today. What I, nor my family, did not know was that she is also engaged to a wonderful man also," she announced. The whole room turned to me and Carlisle. A couple people started clapping and soon the whole room was thundering with applause. They didn't even know who we were! Alice did have a big mouth though. She's an unstoppable force of nature.

Soon they stopped and Alice turned on some music. Apparently this would be a lot like the other parties she had put together; loud music, great food, and dancing.

Carlisle took my hand and leaned into my ear, "Care to dance?" The words sent shivers down my spine and I swore that my knees were going to give out. I just nodded my head. He guided me out to the middle of the room where all of the furniture had been moved and people were dancing. It was like a club. The lights had been turned off and colorful lights danced about. Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon was blaring out of the speakers. I don't know how people managed to dance to it but, it didn't seem to stop anybody.

After the last guests left a little after one, all of us quickly cleaned the house. It only took us thirty minutes to completely clean and put the furniture back in its' original place. They hadn't changed anything while we were gone. It made me feel even more comfortable. We all settled in around the huge TV and the guys popped in a movie.

"We know how much you love human vampire legends Bella," laughed Emmett. I looked at him with an idiotic expression on my face. _What the hell was he talking about?_ Just as I thought that _Dracula _the movie started playing. I glared at him but, settled into the loveseat with Carlisle to enjoy perhaps one of the best old movies ever made.

Halfway through the movie Carlisle's hand started to snake up the back of my shirt. I groaned and turned to face him. His eyes were almost pitch black and he had possibly the most devious smile on his face. He leaned in to kiss me. I returned it and things quickly got extremely heated.

I had forgotten we were downstairs with the family until the little pixie tapped me on the shoulder. "You're old room is just as you left it," she said motioning to the third floor. Carlisle nodded embarrassed. I stood quickly and darted up the stairs. I entered my old room and was instantly hit with old memories.

I stood in the doorway for almost a minute, reminiscing before Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed. He pushed me into the room a little bit and closed the door. He spun me around and attacked my lips with his. I backed up to the bed and when my legs hit it I collapsed backwards.

We quickly undressed each other and that night we made love sweetly in my old room; our room.

* * *

Pictures of the ladys' outfits are on my profile!

Can I get fifteen more reviews? I love the response I got to the first chapter. Please?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Stories and Introductions

Okay, well this chapter took me forever! I had a major case of writter's block. Combine that with a crazy schedule and that equals no time or desire. I finally got it done though! I hope you like it!

Okay while i was at the mall today i saw a black Mercedes in the parking lot right next to my car. It was a S55 AMg and i totally flipped. I thought it was so hilarious and my mother and friends now think i need therapy. On the ride home we also passed a yellow porsche 911 turbo. I think the cullen's are visiting town! lol

Once again my beta kicks ass! She helped me get this chapter going. It was her idea to have Carlisle and Bella talk about the Edward a little bit in his room. This chapter probably wouldn't be up yet if it hadn't been for her! Check her out under my favorite authors, Mrsalreyami!!!!!!

Anyways, i hope you enjoy the chapter!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

Carlisle and I laid in bed until around five o'clock. We didn't talk. We didn't move. We just laid there; wrapped securely in the others' arms. The sun was starting to rise and I couldn't help but think that this rising sun was not just the beginning of a new day, but also a new era for us and the family.

We eventually decided it would be good to get up and get dressed, at least. In this house, we had no idea when a pixie or giant mammoth of a vampire would end barging in on us. That was the last thing we needed. I was aware that they knew what had happened earlier but, they didn't need to see the evidence. I stood up and walked over to the huge walk in closet that Alice had put in once I took Edward's old room. She had also stocked it. After last night and showing her that I know how to dress myself she is allowing me the privilege.

I wanted something relaxed today. I grabbed a pair of plaid patchwork shorts. They had a lot of different colors including red, blue, green, white, and grey. I loved them and Alice would approve. I paired those with a simple red polo, silver flip flops, and a charm bracelet. My last accessory was my beautiful engagement ring that I had recently acquired from Carlisle. I pulled two pieces of my hair back behind my head a secured them with a brown hair clip. It was casual and cute.

I walked out of the miniature mall to see Carlisle dressed. He was wearing a pair of worn in jeans and a simple red designed t-shirt. I think it was from one of the stores Alice insisted the guys especially shop at, Affliction. I loved it on him. We managed to match without trying.

I took his hand and led him back to the bed. We had some time to relax before heading downstairs. I wanted to just talk to him. Being back home was so amazing but I really missed one on one time already.

He sat with his back against the headboard. He opened his arms up and I crawled into them. He wrapped his arms around me and I finally felt truly at home.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah Carlisle?" I responded. He seemed like he wanted to talk. I just hope the pixie stays away now.

"I checked with the hospital to see if they had a position open for me. They said they had never filled my old one and I'm welcome back. Do you mind if I go back to work again?" he asked. I could tell he really wanted to and who was I to deny him one of his favorite things? His saves lives for crying out loud!

"Carlisle," I said turning to face him better, "I will never have a problem with you working. You love it and you kick ass at it. I'll miss you when you're gone, but we have plenty of time when you're here," I informed him. His face lit up and he pulled me closer to him. He kissed me softly then let me go.

"Thank you so much Bella," he said.

"No problem. I was thinking about redoing this room. I want to make it a little bit more like it used to be. I liked the gold's and blacks he used to have in here," I confessed. I could feel Carlisle nodding his head. I knew that making it more like it used to be would make me sad, but I had to do it. Edward meant so much to both of us.

"That sounds wonderful Bells," he whispered. I could hear his voice break at the end of the sentence and it hit me again. We would never see him again. He was gone.

I have known this since the day he left this planet but, it always hits me hard. He still seems like he's here. This room still had his old bookshelves and music collection. I almost ripped Alice's head off when she even suggested taking them down. I had allowed her only to paint the room and redo the flooring. But I was really missing his old style and nothing would stop me from doing it.

"Alice better not try to fight me on this one. She got the closet she demanded I have but that's where I draw the line," I paused. I was starting to lose control. My throat got tight and a whimper escaped my lips. "Carlisle, I miss him," I sobbed. I wish I had been able to cry because at that moment I wanted to curl up with the man I loved.

"I do too sweetie," he whispered. I felt his body tremble. We sat there wrapped in each other's arms and sobbed. It is so hard living in his room with Carlisle, but there is nowhere else in the world I would rather live. Here, it feels like he is still with me. His scent is long gone but his music brings me back to the days he would try to get me to dance with him. I knew I wouldn't forget and I didn't want to even try.

We remained together for a while longer. We were able to calm down but we still held each other.

"Carlisle, do you know why Edward enjoyed mountain lion so much?" I asked. He had always told me it was his favorite but never why. I knew that it tasted really good but I didn't know if there was a certain reason for his preference.

Carlisle chuckled and then responded. "Bella, I really have no idea. He knew everything about us yet he told us very little. Emmet thought that it was because it's a very lithe animal when it hunts, and that was the way Edward tended to hunt. Rose and Alice swore that it was because of the taste. I, well, I asked Edward once and he only told me that there was an agility to the animal that made it irresistible to his hunter instincts. I'm not sure which one is most true," he conceded. That made sense after I thought about it.

"Well, they all sound like Edward. Can I ask you something personal about him?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head yes and I continued, "Was he really with no one else before me?"

"Isabella, you know he adored you. He had never been with anyone physically or emotionally before you. You two shared a connection I had never seen him enjoy before. Never doubt that he loved you. You were his everything," he told me. I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't doubt; it's just that sometimes it's hard to remember that I was his only love. He was over one hundred years old. I know he loved me. I guess it's just the effect of not having him here anymore. The only thing good that has happened since then was you," I confessed. He kissed my forehead again and whispered his love to me.

"Bella, I miss him too. I know you haven't forgotten that he was my son. He was the first unfortunate soul I changed and although I regret taking his mortality I do not regret what he had become, and because of the change, he found you," he admitted. I smiled at his confession because if he hadn't changed Edward I would have never met my family. I will always be grateful.

"So how good of a hunter was he?" I inquired. He chuckled again.

"Let me put it this way, he was the fastest one of us, stronger than all of us except Emmett and one of the most graceful beings on Earth. He could take down anything. One time while we were in Africa he even took down an elephant. He was a beautiful hunter," he concluded. I was in shock for a second. I wish I had been able to go out hunting with Edward. That would have truly been a show.

"An elephant? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding. I think Emmett had something to do with it," he chuckled. I had to laugh at that.

"Wait, Edward gave into one of Emmett's stupid ideas?" I asked.

"The whole time they had been siblings I had known Edward to give into Emmett three times. One other time while they were hunting and another time Edward refused to tell me," he said. I was beyond curious now.

"Well, what was the other time?" I asked him.

"It wasn't too exciting to watch but, to hear Emmett retell is hilarious. You will have to ask him sometime," He paused and then continued, "We were out hunting, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I, we were in the Amazon when Emmett decided to make things interesting. He dared Edward and Jasper to lick Strawberry Poison Dart frogs. Edward tried to resist but, Jasper had already decided to try it. He coerced Edward into doing it. They both picked one up and licked them. The frogs screeched from their poison reacting with ours and the boys threw the frogs because they tasted atrocious. One hit Emmet in the head and he retaliated by throwing one back at Edward. They all started to throw the helpless frogs and all I could do was watch."

He concluded and I stared at him with my jaw dropped and eyes wide. My siblings had a frog fight while hunting?

"Frogs?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why would I lie to you Bella?" he responded.

"Good point, but is Emmett really that stupid?" I asked. I knew he had done some ridiculous things before but I think that took the cake.

"Yeah, he can be," he chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips. I turned around in his lap to straddle him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to twirl a piece of his hair around my finger.

He ran his hands up and down my back. He repeated this a couple times and then stopped at the small of my back this time. He snaked his hands up my bare back under my shirt. He took the shirt with him and removed it. We only separated to remove the shirt. As we were apart, he took his shirt off over his head also. They were both tossed aside. I was glad that neither got damaged though - I liked red on him.

His lips traced down my jaw line and neck, stopping at my scar. He gently kissed it before continuing downward to the valley between my breasts, where his hands joined the efforts. His hands slide the straps off of my shoulders quickly and then whipped around my back to unclip the lace.

In the two seconds it would have taken him to take off my bra, someone knocked on our door. I didn't have to wait long to figure out who it was because my pixie vampire sister yelled at me to get my clothes back on and come down stairs. I groaned and so did Carlisle.

"Alice, you can't make me come out of this room!" I screamed at her. I heard her chuckle and I froze with fear. She had something against me.

"I will tell Carlisle what you are planning on buying him for his birthday!" she threatened. I froze and turned my head to look at Carlisle. He nodded his head and I got out of bed. I reached for all of my clothes and dressed quickly. I grabbed Carlisle's shirt and tossed it to him. In the five or six seconds that it took for me to get dressed Alice had started to tap her foot outside of the door. I ran over to the door, quickly opening and closing it.

"Hi, Alice. What do you want?" I growled at her. She giggled and grabbed my hand; trying to drag me downstairs. I held my ground as best I could. I was thinking about yelling for Carlisle. I turned my head to look at the closed door.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled. "Besides, he's not even dressed yet," she said. I froze all of my efforts and gave her a death glare.

"Don't even dare look into our private lives!" I screeched. She laughed and pulled me closer to her.

"You think I want to see my sister and my father having sex. I would love to rip my eyes out and burn them! God, you two are like horny teenagers!" she announced loud enough for the whole house to hear. I swear I heard Emmett's booming laughter from downstairs.

"You did not just say that!" I hissed. She put her hand on her hip and gave me a look that said she knew what she had just done.

"What did you want Alice?" I asked. She had better give me a decent answer or she would be burning in a matter of minutes.

"Relax the drama train Bella. We were all going to go out hunting. We were wondering if you two wanted to come with," she proposed, "I bet you two haven't enjoyed any mountain lions lately."

I laughed at her statement and nodded my head. She already knew we would be going along. It had been a very long time since all of us had gone out hunting together and I wanted to run. Maybe Emmett would be up for a little competition.

"Thanks Bella!" she laughed and hugged me. I looked back to my door and she nodded. Carlisle heard our whole conversation anyways. I just wanted to talk to him. I opened the door and quickly walked in. before I could close the door Alice turned and looked at me and said, "Nice sex hair Bella!" My jaw dropped and I slammed the door.

I turned to Carlisle who had dressed while I was gone. "You heard everything?" I asked. He simply nodded. I ran to brush my hair quickly.

When I was done with that, Carlisle and I held each others' hands as we walked downstairs. I was greeted first by the pixie and her southern husband, and then came Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett pulled me into another one of his famous bear hugs. If I had been human my ribs would be broken and my lungs would be collapsed. I hugged him back with less force. He pulled away and I made a showing of taking s deep breath.

"You do know you don't have to breathe right? Lil, sis," teased Emmett. I did what any little sister would do, I stuck my tongue out. He acted like he was insulted but, the rest of the family laughed.

"Real mature, Bella!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Thank you," I responded.

"So where are we going Alice?" asked Esme. I hadn't noticed her. She had hung back behind the rest of the family. I noticed that Marcus was still by her side. I looked him over and noted that he was pretty tall. He also had muscles that could rival Emmett's. His hair was a light brown and cropped short. His face looked strong and I noticed his eyes. They were a murky brown; the color of a vampire's eyes when they were young a vegetarian.

"I was thinking since Marcus hasn't tried mountain lion we would go up towards the mountains," she answered. I nodded my head and kept an eye on Marcus.

I guess Esme noticed me eyeing him because she took his hand and walked over to me. The rest of the family walked away to give us some privacy.

"Bella, Carlisle, This is Marcus," she said introducing us. He smiled and I smiled back. The two men shook hands. I didn't think I was comfortable enough around him yet.

"So I see you are still fairly new to this lifestyle," said Carlisle, referring to his eyes. Marcus nodded and Esme smiled.

"Yes, I was a nomad for a number of years. I was up here hunting when I ran into your family. They told me about the way they hunt and I was curious. It has been a couple months and I am really starting to enjoy it," he said.

I nodded my head and snuck a peek at Carlisle. He had to look on his face he had every time he got to learn something new, no matter how trivial. He was just that curious about the world even though he was over four hundred years old.

"Everybody ready to go?" asked Alice. She was answered by a chorus of yeses. We all headed out the back door and into the familiar forest, and, as always, Carlisle and my hands remained intertwined.

* * *

So was it okay? I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but, i cannot promise anything as i have band camp this next week. its going to be extremely crazy. I have another story i posted though. Maybe that can hold you over! It's called Conquering Pain and it's a Jasper/Edward slash!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Ruffled Feathers

So I'm back!!!! Sorry it took forever. I feel soo bad. I was stuck and then my life got crazy. I will try to get back to a regular schedule and this story might be the later of the two updates. My other story has been easier for me to write. I hope You haven't lost faith in me and continue to read.

Beta's by the amazing mrsalreyami! Check her amazing Carlisle/Bella story out!!!!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

During our hunting trip, I took down a mountain lion and a couple of deer. I had forgotten how good the hot, feline blood tastes. The steaming red liquid running down my flaming throat was heaven. It always feels different to me - each animal has a distinct taste and effect on me. Sometimes I go home extremely tired, others I found myself completely energized. I love the unexpected results.

When I was finished, I watched Carlisle take down a black bear. The way he would strike at the throat hard enough to kill on first bite was amazing. We all know that Carlisle strikes hard and fast to minimize pain, but he has such a ferocity and grace about his attack. I wish that I could hunt like him - I always feel guilty when I have to watch the animal slowly die. Sometimes witnessing Emmett play with a helpless animal is horrifying. He has always been the playful older brother, but I can't help but think it is cruel. I have tried to get him to consider stopping doing that but, he has yet to listen.

When we arrived home I was amazed to see the guys run over to the TV and turn on an Xbox 360. Jasper and Emmett were in fact playing the same exact game that got them in trouble over a year ago. Carlisle was at my side with a slightly dumbstruck look on his face also.

"What did they do to get that back?" I asked him quietly.

"I have no idea, but I will find out," he whispered and walked over to where Esme was standing by the back door.

I walked over and sat down on the couch and lazily looked at the TV. Apparently Jasper was beating Emmett. This would not end well.

A couple more minutes passed and Emmett was able to regain the lead. Carlisle walked over to me and joined me on the couch. I leaned into his body and he drew me closer to him. We sat together and watched the boys finish the round of gaming.

In the end, Emmett prevailed and nobody got hurt. I could feel a hint of frustration in the air after Jasper lost. I felt really bad for him. If he won a game Emmett would pummel him. If he lost he had to put up with Emmett's constant bragging.

Carlisle's head shifted and I felt his slightly warm breath on my neck. He dragged his nose lightly below my earlobe and brought it up closer to my ear. "Bella," he whispered. I shook slightly when the air from his voice hit me. He chuckled against me. I moved closer into his body.

"Dad, Bella, Please," begged Jasper from the chair that he now sat on. I glanced over at him and he was rubbing his temples.

I looked back to Carlisle. He pressed his lips to my neck with slight force and I moaned. I turned to face him and he pressed his lips to mine. It started as a partially restrained kiss and slowly turned to a deep passionate expression of love. I tangled my hands in his golden hair. I pulled him closer to me and brought his hands down to my waist. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered the fact the Jasper had groaned and dashed out of the room. No doubt to go find his wife.

His hands snaked up under my shirt. When his stone hands touched my bare back I shivered slightly. He pulled me over on his lap and I straddled him. He leaned back further on the couch and our bodies molded around each other.

We must have been in that position for at least five minutes. We didn't push it any further. I was rather surprised, but considering what occurred in this room last time the two of us got carried away, it was most likely the best thing. I heard footsteps come into the room and pulled away. Carlisle looked at me with lust filled eyes. I chuckled and kissed him again.

"Way to go Dad!" exclaimed Emmett. I must have jumped a couple feet into the air when he announced his presence. I sucked in a deep breath and hid my face in Carlisle's shirt. I sucked in another breath and stood up to excuse myself. Carlisle nodded and I left the room passing Marcus as I left.

I started to walk up the stairs as I heard the three guys start to talk. I tried to duck up the second flight of stairs that led to my room but, I was stopped by my damned sister. I groaned and glared at her.

"Bella, this can be very fun or rather painful," she warned. I continued to glare. She laughed and grabbed my arm. She tried to pull me to her room but, my feet stayed planted. She huffed and yelled for Rosalie. She appeared in a matter of seconds and then I found myself being dragged to Alice and Jasper's room. As I entered, he was leaving, looking rather disheveled. I snickered at him and he whipped around. "What? It's completely your fault!" he defended.

Alice and Rosalie grabbed my arms and pulled me into her room despite my struggles. They sat me down on her bed and joined me after grabbing a couple magazines. While they were collecting their torture devices Esme slipped into the room. She pulled up a chair and sat by me.

"So Bella, I know that you know what these are but, we are going to do this my way. It is your wedding, but you did give me full permission with selected veto rights. Now Bella, we need to get some ideas for your dress and ours. Not to mention we need to know who the maid of honor will be," she concluded. I just stared at her with a completely idiotic look on my face. She was expecting for me to know all of this stuff now? I had thought about it some but, not a lot.

"Alice, I don't know any of this," I said referring the magazines. I noticed Esme had contributed to the pile too.

"You will and I know for a fact that you already know who you want for maid of honor," she giggled. I glared at her once more and nodded my head.

"Please do it formally, for me?" begged Alice. I sighed and turned to her.

"Alice, would you like to be my maid of honor?' I asked. I was answered by one of the highest pitched squeals I had ever heard in my life. She wrapped me in a hug and the other two giggled. We pulled away and I turned to the other two.

"Will the two of you be my other bridesmaids?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads and smiled. I gently hugged them both and turned to Alice again.

"So what else do I have to do?" I asked. She looked at me in amazement and picked up a copy of _Elegant Bride._

I groaned but, grabbed it from her and started to flip through pages. The other three girls each grabbed a magazine and started flipping through. We had all jotted down notes and marked pages when we saw good ideas. I found a couple of dress ideas I liked, but still couldn't decide on colors. I wanted to have a couple options before I asked Carlisle. We had already talked a bit about this and had agreed that we didn't want anything big or fancy. I was think maybe to go with some bold colors and maybe a white accent. I had no idea.

We threw around some different ideas and when I told Alice that we didn't want any huge production I could actually see her biting her tongue. I laughed and shrugged. He had been married before, and I didn't want to be the center of the party of the year. That was Alice's job - she and Jasper were getting married again, after all.

When we had put down the last magazine, we all had a fairly good idea of what was in style and what would be acceptable. I was still trying to get Alice to agree to informal and everybody wearing jeans, but she slapped me on the back of the head when I mentioned it.

We pulled out the few pictures we had all agreed on for dresses and started to brainstorm.

"I was thinking something fairly simple. I really like a basic chiffon or maybe a mermaid style. I might change my mind while we're looking, but as of right now this is what I want," I informed them. They nodded and I noticed Rosalie sketching out a possible design. I didn't want to have something made by them, but if they came up with a nice design I would let them go crazy. They did have the perfect touch with this kind of thing. Esme had been very wise to start this business.

Rosalie took about a minute more and turned around her sketch pad. I gasped when I saw what she had drawn - it was beautiful. It wasn't mermaid or chiffon, but a simple strapless dress that had a slim sash along the waist. It was amazing and I started to examine the smaller detail. I couldn't believe that she had come up with it! I think I started to drool a little bit.

"Bella? Bella… hello, Bella?" chanted Alice. I was completely zoned out thinking about what it would be like walking down the aisle with Carlisle waiting for me at the end in that dress. She waved her hand in front of my face and I finally snapped out of it. I turned to her and she smiled and laughed.

"So you want that dress?" she asked. All I could do was nod my head yes. I had to have that dress.

"Bella, I can have it made and the sash can be the main color of your wedding," Rosalie informed me. I nodded and started to daydream about what that sash would be like. Would it be dark or light? Would it be the same fabric? I couldn't wait.

"Okay now that we have established that you are going to do this, have the two of you set a date or even put any thought into it at all?" Esme asked. I nodded - we had decided that we wanted to do it fairly quickly. It was now mid-September, and we had decided upon March 27 for the wedding. I had planned on telling the girls today anyways.

"Um, yeah, we kind of already settled on a specific date," I informed them. Alice's face grew sharp but, nodded.

"Um, we were thinking March 27," I finished. Alice's jaw dropped and eyes completely bugged out.

"Bella!" she screamed. I was waiting for this. "Six months? You are giving me six months!?" she hollered. I nodded slightly and tried to hide my face.

"Alice calm down. We can make this happen," Esme commented.

She nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. Carlisle and I would get our March wedding, and the rest of my family could go crazy with planning it.

I smiled and hugged them all, then thanked them as the four of us cleaned everything up. We piled the magazines and lists next to Alice's desk. I thanked them one more time and then headed downstairs.

When I reached the family room where I had left Carlisle, Emmett, and Marcus, I noticed that Carlisle and Marcus were standing across from each other, their stances rather ridged and defensive. I was confused, and walked toward Carlisle. When he saw me, he smiled and motioned for me to join him. He pulled me close and I wrapped an arm around his waist. He kissed the top of my head and we both looked at Marcus.

"So what's going on guys?" I inquired.

"Nothing Bella, we were just having a discussion. Nothing to worry about," Carlisle whispered. It was wonderful to be back in his arms, but I got the feeling that he was hiding something - the atmosphere was rather thick when I entered the room, and I had a bad feeling about what had just taken place.

* * *

So? Did you like it? Once i got going writing this capter came quick. The first half was the hardest. I know it is one of my shorter one for this story, but i hope you aren't mad.

I need your help. I am thinking about doing the next chapter or possibly a couple future chapters in Carlisle's POV. See what's going on from his view point. What do you think?

REVIEW!!! It is my payment and i know i don't deserve it right now, but i would still love it!!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Harsh Words CPOV

So here's the next chapter. It is really short, but I am working on the next right now. It will be a more normal length.

This chapter is in CPOV. I felt that this story need his side of things at this point. I might do one in the future. We will just have to wait and see.

Of course Beta'd by the wonderful Mrsaleryami! She just had a daughter and still has time for this small fic. She is truely amazing!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

CPOV

Bella was dragged out of the room by her overeager sister for what I could only assume was wedding planning. We had chosen a date and the girls had been begging Bella to tell. Even Esme had been getting a little excited about it. I preferred not to be part of the planning process - I had been a part of quite a few weddings before, and had decided that this one would be about what Bella wanted.

Once she was gone, I turned my attention back to the other two vampires in the room. Emmett looked like his usually happy self, but Marcus seemed agitated, though I couldn't tell why.

I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs and turned toward the sound, finding my other son. He looked slightly disheveled and upset. I was almost positive that I knew the reason for both states.

He walked into the room and stood between Emmett and me. I looked at him and he shook his head. I just had to chuckle at that.

"Damn pixie, fucks then runs! God I hate that frickin' wedding," he mumbled.

"Jasper," I warned. He looked at me and snapped his mouth shut. He had the decency act ashamed; hanging his head and mouthing I'm sorry.

"It's okay Jasper," I said. He relaxed, and I turned to face the rest of the gathered vampires. Emmett was now smirking, but Marcus's expression hadn't changed.

"Give Jazz a break, Dad, the whole house is coursing with lust now that you and Bells are back," announced Emmett. I knew the girls could hear upstairs and I prayed that they wouldn't laugh. I listened and didn't hear anything.

"Really, Emmett? I would think that would be normal in_ this_ house," I said. Jasper snickered beside me.

"It's worse," he said darkly. I had never known Emmett to complain about lust, so this was almost entertaining. I looked at him and he gave me one of his classic Emmett smirks. That's when I knew exactly what he was doing - and I wasn't at all surprised.

"Okay, I need to get out of this house," groaned Jasper. He bolted out of the back door and into the forest. Emmett and I understood, but Marcus stood there perplexed.

"The girls planning a wedding, actually two weddings, the apparent elevated lust, plus extra frustration from Emmett... It was just too much for Jasper," I informed Marcus. He nodded in understanding.

I motioned for everyone to have a seat. I wanted to get to know Marcus. He seemed to make Esme happy, and I was glad she had found that again. She was a wonderful woman who didn't deserve the hand dealt to her. I do feel terrible still about my part in that, but while I wish I could have changed how Esme found out, I would never regret falling in love with Bella.

"So, Marcus, how long have you and Esme been together?" I asked. This was only one of the many questions I had been dying to know the answer to. I knew I sounded like an overprotective father or brother, but I had loved Esme for many years, and still do, really. I cared, truly cared, how she was treated.

"It's been about six months," he answered shortly. There seemed to be some added hostility to his voice that I could not explain.

"How did you two meet? There aren't many other vampires around here," I said. He nodded and continued to respond to my questions.

"She was out hunting. I was running through the forest heading north. Our paths crossed. That's basically how it happened, nothing really special. She changed me in a way I never thought possible," he answered with little emotion. He had kept his answers short, as if it took great effort for him to speak to me.

"I really wanted to tell you how grateful I am for making Esme happy again. I hurt her so badly," I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered. His curtness was really starting to get to me. If this was the way he was going to be towards me, I didn't want him to be around.

"Okay," I said quietly.

Not missing a beat, Emmett jumped in to ease the uncomfortable silence. "So what did you guys do while you were away?" he asked.

I thought back to all of the happy times Bella and I had together. A few stood out to me.

July eleventh, when we were at Chicagoland Speedway and I introduced Bella to the world of NASCAR. She had loved it, and it had quickly became our favorite thing to watch together. We rarely missed a race. We had each chosen a favorite driver and constantly argued over who was better. She favored the Joe Gibbs Racing driver Denny Hamlin. He was a decent driver, and I believed he had a pretty bright future ahead of him. He was truly dedicated to the sport - even winning a race the Sunday after his grandmother, who was his biggest fan, passed away. I still rooted for the Roush Fenway Racing car number ninety-nine Carl Edwards. He has a great personality and can drive almost anything.

Another time that comes to mind was my colleague's wedding. I had never seen Bella so dressed up before. She was wearing that beautiful purple dress and stunning black strappy heels. She always looks gorgeous, but that night she had made such an effort, and she looked better than any human model. That evening became one of the best in my existence the instant I was able to place that ring on her finger and call her my fiancé. I was over the moon.

I can also remember quite vividly the day Bella surprised me at work. I had just gotten out of surgery and saved a man's life. We were performing a triple heart bypass and it was incredibly difficult. I was just calming myself down from the intricate surgery. The patient had a heart attack just before heading into surgery, and I was grateful to be able to help save him. I walked into my office and was greeted by one of the most exquisite images a man could see: my lover was perched in my black leather office chair, in only a lacy bra and panty set. They were bright red, with black accents, and barely covered a thing. The red stood out against her pale skin, making it scream for me. She had on a pair of sky-high black stilettos that made her legs look the longest I have ever seen them. I was mesmerized. She saw my reaction and dragged her finger down the curve of her neck into the valley between her delicious breasts. She pointed one finger at me and slowly bent it towards herself, calling me to her. I obliged, kicking off my shoes on the way over. She stood up as I neared her and pushed me down into my chair, then sank down, straddling me.

The moment her lips fell to mine, my desire for her was stronger than ever. She lifted my blue scrubs off of my body and threw them to the side. She pulled our faces back together. By that time, I was in a in a measurable amount of discomfort. I needed her.

I was getting deeper into the memory when Emmett jumped in front of my face. I was so far into it that I hadn't noticed him move, and reacted poorly, jumping up and yelping. The sound was so extremely high pitched and short that it sounded like a young puppy.

I quickly regained control over myself and looked around the room. Emmett and Marcus were both looking at me. One had the most annoying grin on his face while the other one seemed furious. I still couldn't figure that one out.

I turned my attention to my son and the expression on my face must have told him that I was angry. He froze and I had to chuckle. Even after a year away, I still had an effect on him.

"Emmett, you should be afraid. Very afraid," I hissed. He remained frozen in place. I was surprised by his reaction until I saw the corners of his mouth curl up slightly. I was going to regret this.

"So, Dad, what made you jump like that? Unpleasant memories? Or," he paused dramatically, "Extremely pleasant ones?"

"Emmett, that is for me to know and for you never to even think about again, got it?" I snapped. He quickly nodded his head and we turned our attention back to Marcus who we had momentarily forgotten.

I was going to attempt to make conversation with Marcus again when he spoke up. "Carlisle, you really are a pathetic waste of life," he hissed. My body stiffened immediately at his harsh tone and cruel words. I turned to face him and saw that Emmett was also facing Marcus.

"And why would that be?" I asked. This was explaining a lot.

"You were just fantasizing about your girlfriend. Your girlfriend who just happened to be your _daughter_ for over a hundred years," he snapped at me, pronouncing the word daughter as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. I rolled my eyes without realizing how immature I was being about this whole situation.

"She was only my daughter in name. We were never like any other father and daughter. Don't make me sound like a pedophile," I hissed.

"You are disgusting, Carlisle! It was your daughter who you slept with behind the back of your wife!" he threw back at me.

"I was grateful she had found someone, but now all I want to do is rip out your throat!" I threatened.

"Oh, big, scary Carlisle," he taunted. Emmett had moved closer to my side and was extremely tense. I couldn't see how this wasn't going to end in a physical confrontation.

"You are really a piece of work," I stated. He stood in front of me looking as smug as ever. He was worse than Emmett when he believed he was right.

He strode forward a couple feet and was relatively close to me. I was close enough to lunge at him and maybe get a few swings in, but I was out of practice. I had not fought in a number of years and I had never been involved in a serious all out brawl. I had a feeling that if it escalated to that, though, Emmett would be able to take Marcus. I was hoping it wouldn't go that far - I really don't like violence.

I stepped forward before I heard the footsteps coming down the staircase. Before any of us could change our stances Bella was at my side. Marcus and Emmett saw her and relaxed. I turned to her and forced a smile, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"So what's going on guys?" she asked.

I pulled her to me and whispered into her ear, "Nothing Bella, we were just having a discussion. Nothing to worry about," I promised. I hoped she would buy that. She had already felt enough guilt over what had happened between us, I would not allow Marcus to make her feel terribly all over again. I reached for her hand and lead her towards the back door. I pulled her out the door and we ran to the garage. I had my keys in my pocket and we headed for her Mustang.

I took the driver's seat and Bella sat next to me. I revved the engine and peeled out of the garage. I needed to get out and clear my head. This guy was going to be a problem, and it was going to hurt Bella. I could feel it coming. This was going to be the storm of the century if I didn't do something to prevent it.

* * *

So did you enjoy Carlisle's pov? I hope to bring him back later.

I haven't been getting many reviews and that doesn't really help me with writing so please........

I am begging! REVIEW!


	6. Definitely Not An Old Man

Here is the next chapter!!! I hope you like it. i have gone back to Bella's POV. It's more of a regular length for me.

Beta'd by the fabulous mrsalreyami!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

Carlisle was obviously frustrated with something and he needed to get rid of some of the pent up energy. We rushed out to my Mustang and he raced out of the garage. We drove along the coast for a couple of hours before he stopped at a small gas station. When he got out I turned my head to look at him as he filled up the tank. He looked to have cooled off a bit, but he was still obviously frustrated. I couldn't fathom what would make him so mad. Carlisle was the level-headed one in the family. I was frightened that something could get him so riled up.

Once he was done we continued the drive along the coast at a faster speed than usual. He had an even worse case of lead foot when he was anxious or upset. I let him drive without saying a word. He hadn't said anything after I came down the stairs and I knew he would talk when he was ready.

I watched the sun glide across the sky as the hours ticked by. The minutes passed in silence as Carlisle kept all of his pent up frustration to himself. I was itching to ask him what was wrong by the end of five hours. We stayed along the coast for the most part and that also tipped me off to the fact that something was eating him. He loved the ocean and it tended to calm him down.

To my relief, we pulled off of the road at about the six hour mark. We pulled off at the shore. He put the car in park, shut off the snarling engine, and got out of the car. I started to join him, and he walked over to my side before I was even out of the car to help me out. I took the hand he offered me, and we walked hand in hand along the coast for over an hour.

I caught him looking at me many times and was relieved to know he wasn't mad at me. When we turned around to head back to the car, I expected to just walk straight there, but we didn't. Carlisle pulled us toward a group of logs much like the ones at First Beach by the tide pools from so long ago. We sat down on one of those old, weathered logs and I looked into the rolling waves. This was going to be his lead.

It took him a couple minutes to sort out his thoughts and then he started to talk. "Bella, I'm sorry I've acted this way. I reacted poorly to the situation that presented itself," he said. I looked at him in confusion and he pulled me closer.

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see the fight in his eyes. He had said on multiple occasions that he didn't want to keep anything from me, but I knew there was something he was keeping from me now, and it was eating at him. It was hurting me to see him like this - he was always so calm and collected.

"It's nothing, just a little misunderstanding. Everything's alright. So how did the planning go? You guys weren't gone all that long," he said.

I looked at him and immediately knew he was hiding something, but I let it go. He would tell me if it was something serious.

"It went great! Alice freaked out, but I got her to agree to March 27th. Rosalie sketched up a dress that I fell in love with," I said. He smiled and his whole demeanor seemed to brighten when I told him we would get a March wedding. It was the first date either of us mentioned and it just stuck.

"So Rosalie's going to do your dress?" he asked. I nodded and he seemed to enjoy that fact.

"You know Alice is going to go crazy," he stated. I laughed and nodded my head again.

"Esme said she would be able to keep them in line, and Alice knows she would be dead meat if she tried going against my wishes," I said.

"Yes, that's true," he laughed. He seemed to be in a better mood, so I decided to talk to him about colors. Alice won't let me relax until I give her the color choices.

"So, Alice is bugging me about colors. Any ideas?" I asked. He thought in silence for a couple seconds and then returned to the planet.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked. I knew he was going to ask me and I had a million and one ideas floating around in my head.

"Well, I'm really torn between a bright and bold color scheme or a classic black and white," I stated. He seemed to nod his head and consider the ideas.

"I have always loved the classic black and white. Then we could do bright flowers if you'd like," he proposed. I considered that idea, and realized that I loved it.

"I like that," I said. He nodded and stood up. I followed him as we walked back to the car. We held hands and he seemed to be in a better mood. I thought it was sweet that talking about our wedding made him so happy.

We made it back to the car in forty-five minutes, and then headed towards home. His speed was relatively normal, and I could tell he had returned to his normal calm. He turned on the radio and a certain piano lullaby played through the state-of-the-art sound system. I reached for Carlisle's hand and couldn't help but remember the time we had listened to this song together in his study. Somehow I hadn't felt that I was betraying Edward at the time. I did think that way a few times here and there, but I know that Edward lived to make me happy, and would want me to be happy now.

We listened through the album once, and then I hooked up my iPod. We relaxed into the comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home. The sea shore and dark green trees flew by outside the window of car and I stared off into the distance.

I recognized the mountains and trees as we neared Forks again. He slowed his pace and we drove through town at a relatively normal speed. But when we turned onto the winding driveway, he increased his speed, and we flew through the turns and he skidded to a stop into the garage. When he shut off the engine I saw him take a couple deep breaths. Obviously, he was not completely over whatever had happened earlier.

He stepped out of the car and we walked to the house together. We entered to find Rosalie playing the piano with Emmett standing behind her. Esme was standing by the side listening to her daughter play, with Marcus by her side. The song was something I hadn't heard before, but I liked it.

I tugged Carlisle over to the piano and stood next to Esme, who was practically swaying to the music. I listened to see if I could find any familiar aspects to the song, but I couldn't. Perhaps that she was composing again? She hadn't composed anything since before Edward died, really not even playing much at all. I was surprised to see her back at the piano, but I was glad as well. I missed hearing original music floating through the house for hours on end. Carlisle had tensed up when he entered the room, but had since relaxed. Music was a very therapeutic thing for the both of us.

She finished the song and looked up to find that the whole family had gathered. Alice and Jasper had joined the rest of the family a couple minutes after Carlisle and I. She looked like she was shocked to see us. She must have been so absorbed in her music that she didn't hear or see any of us enter.

"Rosalie that was beautiful," stated Esme. Rosalie smiled and looked around to the rest of us. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"Really, Rose, amazing," I added. She looked at me and smiled. We had grown closer before Carlisle and I left, and it was nice to see that it hadn't all been lost.

When she stood up, we all walked out to the family room. The boys ran over to the Xbox and I had to roll my eyes. They were as immature as any human guy I had met. Carlisle strolled over to my side and we took a seat to watch the boys enjoy their game.

Emmett beat Jasper once again, causing Jasper to throw off a lot of aggravation. Carlisle wrapped his arm around me a little tighter.

"Emmett, must you always win?" asked Carlisle. Emmett cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"That is the point of the game, old man," snickered Emmett. I looked over at Carlisle and I saw him grinding his teeth. He hated it when people called him old. Emmett was going to get it if he didn't stop.

"Emmett, I wouldn't if I were you," I warned. He looked at me and grinned.

"Why is that little sis? You don't want to be known as the one doing the old man?" he taunted. I glared at him as I felt Carlisle's hands slip from mine.

"Not a good idea Emmett," warned Jasper.

"Emmett, it would be wise to stop," declared Alice. I knew Emmett was going to take this too far, and Carlisle had become less and less mature with each second this carried on.

"Oh, so you guys think I couldn't easily take daddy-o here?" he asked gesturing towards the two of us. I laughed, knowing that, despite his age, Carlisle could easily still handle himself in a fight.

"Emmett, don't doubt him," I said. He laughed at me and cast a mischievous glance at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, there is no need to entertain Emmett's foolishness," said Esme. All of us women looked at him to try to get the point across, but I could tell that there wasn't going to be any changing their minds.

"Take it out back, if you two must do this," surrendered Esme. They both looked at her and took off out the back door. We all followed in a couple seconds.

"I'm setting a couple ground rules," announced Esme. They both looked at her skeptically, but nodded. "First, it's going to be a fair fight. That means no biting! Second, you cannot run away into the forest. This will stay in the backyard. Finally, when one has accepted defeat the other will end the fight. That means you will remove all parts of yourself from each other and you walk away. Got it?"

The two men nodded and the rest of us settled down to watch what was surely going to be a good fight.

"Carlisle, I love that shirt," I said. He immediately took the shirt off over his head. I grinned, trying to keep my lust in check since Jasper was nearby, and he winked at me which in turn made me giggle. Not one to be shown up, Emmett flipped his own shirt over his head. Rosalie whistled, and Emmett took a bow. I rolled my eyes.

"Fair fight," reminded Esme. They both nodded and walked to the middle of the yard. We all stood back to watch.

I leaned over to Alice and said, "I can't believe we are letting them do this." She nodded in agreement.

I looked back over to the two guys just in time to see Emmett lunge for Carlisle, who jumped out of the way. Emmett landed on the ground with a thud, and I chuckled as he jumped back up and took a swing at Carlisle. My man ducked out of the way gracefully and then rammed into Emmett. Caught by surprise, Emmett stumbled back. He quickly recovered, though, and pushed back. They split apart and Emmett charged Carlisle, who jumped out of the way and grabbed Emmett in a headlock. Emmett was able to whip himself out of it and knocked Carlisle back on the ground. He landed with a thud and for a second I wondered if Emmett would win this little challenge. Carlisle jumped up and knocked Emmett down on the hard, cold ground. He landed and Carlisle took advantage of his state. He jumped and landed on his chest.

"I'm not an old man Emmett," growled Carlisle. "You'd do well to remember that."

Emmett nodded his head and held up his hand in surrender. Carlisle let him go and they stepped apart. Emmett walked with his head hung low back over to his wife. She hugged him, and they ran together into the forest. I knew Emmett wouldn't want to show his face in the house for a while - we probably wouldn't see them until tomorrow.

Carlisle came over to my side and kissed me. I pulled away and laughed at the childish grin on his face. He reached for my hand and I gave him his shirt to throw back on. He looked at me with hurt eyes.

"You don't like what you see?" he asked casually. I laughed and smiled at him. He threw it on quickly, never taking his eyes off of me.

"No, I like it. I like it too much," I whispered back to him. He froze and I laughed at the control I had over him at times. I pulled his face down so I could reach him easier. I kissed him, but had to be the one to end it. He was way to amped up, and I knew we would not be able to end it if we went any further.

"Carlisle you need to do something with your hair. It's not exactly perfect anymore," I teased. He ran his hand through it and then looked at me- asking my opinion. I shook my head and laughed.

"Just take a shower," I giggled. He huffed, but turned towards the house. Before he left he smirked and said, "Join me?"

"No!" I cried. He pouted, but ran into the house. Within seconds I heard the shower turn on.

Marcus disappeared inside, and Esme, Alice, and I just looked at each other. Jasper started to walk towards the house too.

"That was... well, interesting," stated Esme. We laughed and nodded.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea," said Alice. We both nodded.

"He will never learn," I sighed and they both sounded their agreements.

"Bella, I was thinking, since you are living here again, you will probably want something to do. You obviously won't be able to go to school now that you and Carlisle are together, and I need some help around the shop. Alice and Rosalie are in school here, so they aren't around to help during the day. So, Bella, will you come work at the shop with me?" she asked.

It took me a couple seconds to wrap my head around what she had just proposed, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed like an amazing opportunity. I wanted to bridge the gap between us, and this was perfect.

"Esme, I would love to work for you," I said. She smiled and reached for a hug. I hugged her tightly and when we pulled apart the joy that she was feeling was clearly evident on her face.

"Thank you Bella!" she exclaimed. I nodded and we walked back into the house together. "I was planning on heading into the shop today, so would you like to come with me? I can show you a little bit of what I do, and we can start to get you acquainted," she said. I nodded, and she leaned closer to me. "I want to start doing some planning for Alice and Jasper's wedding. I have an idea that I want to work on before she gets too involved," she informed me. I laughed, but nodded my head.

"Have fun with that one. I'll go change and be back down in a few minutes," I said. She nodded her head and I headed up to my room. The shower was still running as I passed the bathroom door on my way to my closet. I stepped in and started to look for something to wear. I grabbed a pair of simple dark wash True Religion jeans and pulled them on as I looked over at my tank tops. I chose a simple white one with pleats and buttons towards the top. Then I looked at my shoes and started to contemplate which pair to wear.

I was debating between a purple pair of purple heels and a pair of red Christian Louboutin's, leaning towards the red ones, when I noticed the shower was off. I listened a few more seconds and was rewarded with the sound of Carlisle walking into my closet. I turned to see him in only a towel, his hair dripping wet. I sucked in a breath with a hiss. He looked delicious, and I regretted that I didn't have time to savor it.

"You're leaving?" he asked. I nodded my head and he walked over to me. "Why?" he asked softly. I shivered and had to remind myself I had somewhere to go.

"Esme offered me a job at her shop, and we are headed over there now," I stated through clenched teeth.

He chuckled softly in my ear and I had to restrain myself from pulling him down to the floor and ripping the towel off of his glorious body.

"So you're going to work?" he asked. I nodded. I couldn't open my mouth to talk.

"I see, have fun," he announced as he walked over to his side of the closet. I stood there in the same spot with my mouth hanging slightly open.

"You are such a tease!" I groaned, grabbing the red heels and running down the stairs. I heard him chuckle.

I reached the first floor and slipped on my shoes quickly. Esme saw me and walked over. "Bella, are you ready to go?" she asked. I told her I was, and we headed out to her car.

When we got to the shop, she gave me one of the keys and showed me around. I remembered where everything was, but recognized a couple of changes, including the sample dress on display. The dress currently on display was an extravagant ball room style with a drop waist and sweetheart neckline. There was intricate beading a detail on the top of the dress and thin straps. I thought it was a beautiful dress - as always Alice and Rosalie were magicians with fashion. Set on a stand next to the dress were a pair of strappy white heels adorned with clear crystals. It was definitely an amazing combination.

We walked to the back and she briefed me on a couple of the weddings she was working on. They sounded like they were going pretty well, though one had hit a small speed bump: The bride had chosen a dress, which was then sent for alterations that were not needed. The wedding was soon, and the bride was freaking out. Esme was sure that they would be able to pull it together though.

We worked for a couple hours. I started to get the hang of things, and I was actually enjoying it. I don't think anybody who had ever known me would ever imagine that I would be working as a wedding planner. but I actually loved it.

When we arrived home after work, I was greeted by my handsome fiancé. He took my hand and led me upstairs. When we entered our room, he led me over to the bed and I saw a board with a display on it of a secluded Caribbean island. It looked to like a private island. I knew that, as a family, we already had one island, but I didn't doubt that Carlisle would buy another one.

I turned to him and he had a smile on his face that would rival the Cheshire cat. I knew then that he had in fact bought another private paradise.

"Carlisle, was there a reason you bought an island this time?" I asked. His smiled remained.

"I wanted to have somewhere that the two of us could be out while the sun was shining and not have to worry. And I wanted it to be just for us. This is it," he said pointing to a picture of an incredible beachside house. I instantly loved it, and had to admit that this was an amazing place.

"So, honeymoon?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "It's perfect Carlisle," I said.

He wrapped me up in his strong arms and his lips found mine. We remained together for a long time; sharing soft, sweet kisses. Neither one of us pushed it any further, and I loved it that way.

My man was perfect. He bought an island for our honeymoon. I was still wondering one thing though. "Carlisle, what did you name it?" I asked.

"Prezioso amore," he sighed. I smiled and tried to remember if I had ever heard those words or what they meant. He answered my question when I heard him whisper, "Precious love."

* * *

You like it? I really had fun writing it!

I really adore reviews so don't be shy!!!

This story will probably take a while to be updated since i have been ignoring my other story. I really need to work on that one. It should only be a week and a half maybe two before i get another update out. Sorry!!!

REVIEW!!!


	7. More Problems

I feel so bad for taking so long to update! I have been so busy, but things should be getting back to normal. I promise. I really hope this chapter makes up for my absence!

Beta'd by the amazing mrsalreyami!!!!!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

It has been almost two months since I started to work at Esme's. Despite all of my qualms about white tulle, roses, lace, puffy dresses, and anything that has to do with weddings in general, I loved my job. It was absolutely amazing working with my sisters; which is how Esme and I saw each other.

We were going crazy with planning so many weddings. There are only four of us and we. rarelyWe can rarely get the men to help us. We currently have four weddings. Two of them are within the family, and the other two are pretty extravagant. Actually, Alice is going completely over the top with hers too. She has her dress picked out, and it's was beautiful. It is was a Kristie Kelly for Disney design. It had a v-neck, with simple straps, and a drop waist. The skirt was huge, and . It was made of a gorgeous white satin, and Swarovski crystal beading detailing on the top. It was excessive, but so Alice.

My wedding, on the other hand, was going to be pretty simple. Carlisle and I had decided on simple black and white, with a purple accent. My dress was a strapless sheath with a black sash. My bouquet was going to be purple with white flowers to match and the centerpieces matched. My bridesmaids' dresses were black and varied in design. I was so happy with how everything was going. I actually enjoyed planning weddings. I think if Edward would have been told that I was not only planning my own wedding, but others' weddings as well, he would have died of laughter, if that was possible.

I left the shop around five o'clock and headed home. I had been away from Carlisle all day and I really missed him. Lately we had been spending a lot of time apart. He had taken a job at the hospital again. A fellow ER doctor had been fired, and Carlisle had agreed to help with his shifts. Today was the first time that Carlisle had a whole day off, and I needed the time with him. I _really_ needed the time with him.

A couple miles from the house, I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw a sleek black Mercedes pull up behind me. The bright blonde hair was a dead giveaway. I stepped on the gas, and the growl of my engine felt great. I looked back and smirked when I saw him closing in on me. I saw the opening to our driveway and accelerated more, turning. I turned quickly when I reached driveway. He followed, and I navigated down the road, Carlisle following. He followed right behind me. We both pulled into the garage and he did too. I killed the engine. I was standing beside Carlisle's car within two seconds. The smirk on his face was way too teasing, and I was close to grabbing his collar as soon as he was out of his car. He stood in front on me,. He pulled my hips towards him, and our lips crashed our lips together. I moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away. I tried to pull him back to me, but he kept me at arm's length. I glared at him.

"Baby, just not here," he whispered. I still glared at him. I didn't want to wait to move. "Em and Rose have spent way too much time in here, and I really don't want to get caught," he said. I nodded, understanding what he was saying. I grabbed his hand and raced out the side door into the forest. We could hunt and have sex. It was a win-win for both of us.

We took off, heading north for a couple miles, and stopped when we came to a small stream. He launched across and landed after a tight backflip. I gracefully jumped over and landed next to him. We ran a little while longer, until we were sure that none of our family would see us. He turned around to me and I reached for his shirt. I pulled it apart, sending buttons flying in every direction. He shrugged out of it and pulled my t-shirt over my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to the soft dirt ground. He hovered over me, and I noticed that his eyes were no longer gold. The gleamed a dark brown, bordering on black. I loved the look that he was giving me. He lowered his mouth to my chest and started to pepper my skin with kisses. I racked my nails down his back and a slight hiss escaped his mouth.

His hands worked their way down my body and slid my jeans off. of my cold body. He tossed them to the side as his mouth ran a trail down my torso. He stopped above the top of my lacy boy shorts. He pressed a gentley kiss into me and grabbed the fabric with his teeth. He pulled them off of me in one quick movement and. He threw them off to the side. I looked up into the sky to try and avoid looking at him. He was going to have me screaming within seconds if I watched.

I felt his breathe right next to me and had to force myself to hold still. He pressed a kiss to me and moved lower and closer to the place I needed him. He moved once , and I felt his tongue move around me and then finally enter me. I moved when I felt his finger replace his tongue. He added another, and I was so close to coming I couldn't help, but whimper. My hips started to buck on their own. He took my clit into his mouth and twisted it around with his glorious tongue. He hummed around me and I felt the tightening in my stomach increase to a point where I was in pain. Then heHe curled his fingers inside me and I came, screaming his name to the forest around us.

He crawled up my body and kissed me. I could still tasted myself on him, and couldn't believe how amazing that I tasted on him. I took advantage of his distraction to rid him of his work slacks and plaid boxers. Those flew into the forest somewhere. We could deal with that later. He didn't leave my lips while he s and slowly entered me. He was so hard, and I wish I could have done more to help him, but I was far too selfish. He would have to do most of the work himself.

He pulled out almost all of the way and then slammed back into me. He kept up a pace that would have killed any human. He was a beautiful man, and I loved every single inch of him. He kept going and going until he had me worked up into a frenzy again. I looked up at into his eyes and I could see how hard he was trying to hold holding back. He had such amazing self control it was insane.

I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked gently. I felt him start to shake with the intensity of his building orgasm. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer either.. I kissed him asand I felt myself tighten around him. My muscles shuddered, and I was in heaven. While I was in a colorful haze within my own mind, I felt him release. I looked up and saw the look of complete ecstasy on his I came down from my high and he looked relaxed. He pulled out of me and collapsed at my side.

While our breathing went back to normal, I looked up at the sky. It was still clear and there was one lone cloud drifting around my point of view. I tilted my head over and saw Carlisle's amber eyes staring back at me. He smiled, and then stood up. He reached his hand out for me, pulling me up too. I saw my clothes and quickly redressed. Carlisle left for a couple seconds, and when he returned he had his slacks on and he was holding his ruined shirt in his hand. I chuckled at it.

"I really liked this shirt," he said, looking down at the fabric. I giggled. He wrapped his hand around mine and we started to run off together. But before we had left the little clearing we were just in I noticed another vampire scent and I could have sworn I saw a pair of muddy brown, almost gold, eyes looking at me. I shook off the uneasy feeling I was getting.

"I think we should split up while we hunt quickly," he said. I nodded and headed off in one direction as he took off in another. I ran for about a minute before I smelt a scent that would be good. I headed off west and followed the scent in in the air. I slowed to a quick jog as I spotted the giant black bear that was eating a couple of the freshly formed berries on a nearby bush. I crawled close to the ground until I was a couple of feet in front of him. He had his back to me when I pounced, and. I went for the main vein. I ripped it in two and started to drain him of life. His heartbeat began to slow and eventually stopped. left the carcass to the local scavengers. I headed towards the house and Carlisle ran up beside me as I neared it. We slowed to a walk as the edge of the forest approached. We walked out of the forest hand in hand. I spotted the guys and Rose in the living room. Alice and Esme were still at the shop.

We walked into the house. I started to head towards the living room where the rest of the family was until Carlisle stopped me. He nodded toward our dirty clothes. I understood and we both ran upstairs. We took separate showers and dressed quickly. I threw on a pair of distressed faded skinny jeans and a red fitted flannel shirt then I brushed my hair and ran downstairs. I sat down on the couch and watched the movie with that others were watching. I saw Carlisle come down the stairs every time I see him he always takes my breath away, and this time was no different. His hair was still wet, and it was curling at the ends. He had on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt that showed off his hair color. He sat down next to me and I curled up next to him. I had missed him the past couple of days while our schedules had kept us from each other.

"Dad," groaned Jasper. I looked at Carlisle and he smirked. He had become less and less able to control himself lately. He pulled me a little closer to him. "Carlisle!" snapped Jasper.

"Sorry son," smirked Carlisle. I saw an extremely disgruntled Jasper stand and leave the room, his footsteps telling told me he was heading upstairs. Emmett, Rosalie, and Marcus remained in the room with us.

"You know Dad, I am very impressed," declared Emmett. We both looked over at him. I had no idea where this was going, and I was nervous. Emmett was usually unfiltered.

"Why is that?" inquired Carlisle.

"You have become quite the sex addict. And you two are very bad at hiding it," he said evenly.

I looked at Carlisle and saw the horrified expression on his face. He quickly replaced it with a calm, flat one. "Emmett, what my fiancé and I do in our spare time is none of your business," he replied coldly.

"But it's so hard not to notice, Dad," he teased. I looked over and saw Carlisle gritting his teeth. He was getting aggravated.

"Then keep the information to yourself. You don't have to share your knowledge with everybody in the family," warned Carlisle. I tried to get him to calm down by rubbing the back of his hand. He breathed in and out a couple times, but Emmett continued his teasing.

"Oh come on, I'm proud of you! Just keep it down. Bella there, screams," he said, nodding to me. I froze and glared at him.

"You did not just say that," I hissed at my big brother. He smirked and nodded at me.

"I'm just saying," he continued.

"I believe all he is trying to say is that the whole family doesn't appreciate hearing your guys' sexual exploits," interjected Marcus. I whipped my head towards him. He had no right to say that. I heard Carlisle growl lightly.

"I know that we are not the only ones who share our, as you put it, exploits. I believe that every couple in this house has been loud one time or another. Often on more than one occasion," responded Carlisle.

"Dad, even Rose and I aren't that loud," declared Emmett.

"Emmett, you and Rose are quiet compared to Alice and Jasper," I stated. Everybody in the room nodded.

"Even though you two aren't the loudest, please try to respect everybody else," snapped Marcus. Carlisle's posture become pretty rigid ridged and I knew that he needed to calm down. He was losing control of himself.

"That is enough! You two, stop the war. What is up with you two?" I asked Carlisle. I stood up and then turned to Marcus. They both looked like they were ready to rip the others' throat out.

"It's nothing Bella. Don't worry," said Carlisle. He was trying to get me to drop the subject. I wasn't going to have any of that .

"No, Carlisle. What is going on between you?" I asked again.

"Nothing that concerns you," hissed Marcus. I glared at him and made sure he knew I wasn't buying it.

"What is wrong with you two?" I hissed and turned to Carlisle, "And you, you better tell me what is going on. This is not you."

Rosalie walked out the back door. I heard her dialing her cell phone. Emmett walked over to Carlisle's side. I continued to hold my ground. He would explain himself now.

"Isabella," whispered Carlisle. I glared at him. I would not be treated like a child. He realized this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Oh, you two have a lot to be sorry for," uttered Marcus. Carlisle stepped up to me and pulled me closer to him.

"And what does that mean?" I asked. Marcus rolled his eyes and looked irritated.

"You two had an affair behind the back of a woman who you have said meant everything to you. You, Carlisle, vowed to love her for all of eternity. And you, Bella, have said on many occasions that Esme was a mother to you, and yet you went and had sex with the man who was your father!" declared Marcus.

Rosalie entered the room again and came over to my side. She told me that the rest of the family was on their way home. Jasper had also come back to the living room. It was a good thing he had. This was headed towards disaster.

"Do not make this sound like either one of us are perverts," I screamed.

"But yet that is the only word I can find to describe you two," he announced.

I felt a wave of calm hit me, but I pushed it away. Jasper wasn't going to be able to end this. Apparently, Marcus hadn't gotten used to Jasper's talent yet, because he seemed to calm down.

By the time Esme and Alice arrived home, fifteen minutes later, nothing had changed. We were still arguing and both parties were getting increasingly aggravated.

Esme ran into the house and stood in between the three of us. She looked pissed. "You have got to be kidding me!. When Rosalie called me and told me you three were fighting, I thought it was prank. Carlisle, why would do something like this?" asked Esme. We stood there in total disbelief. She was taking Marcus's side. She had known us for far longer, and yet she took his side.

"Esme, believe me when I say this, I want no more of this," stated Carlisle through clenched teeth.

"Then prove it to me. Shake hands and walk away," suggested Esme. I became tense at her suggestion. If these two men touched, I highly doubted it would be friendly.

She looked between us. Trying to will one of us to come forward and be the bigger person.

"Do it," she hissed. I had never seen Esme this mad. I nudged Carlisle forward. He gave in and crossed the room. He extended his hand. Marcus looked at it and then surrendered. They shook, and quickly walked away from each other.

Carlisle took my hand and guided me upstairs. We went to our room on the third floor and shut the door. I let go of his hand, and motioned for him to sit on the bed. He obliged, and I stood in front of him.

"Are you kidding me Carlisle? What has gotten into you?" I asked. He hung his head and I heard him mumble an apology.

"No, I'm not just going to take an apology. Tell me what is going on between you two!" I demanded.

"Bella, it's nothing that you have to worry about," he said trying to reassure me. I glared at him.

"Carlisle, you two were very close to killing each other. Tell me, now!" I demanded. He sighed and looked up at me through his lashes.

"A little over a month ago, Marcus approached me and called me a pedophile. He also said that I had never loved Esme. That I was disgusting," he reveled. I nodded urging him to continue.

"He was doing it again today. I can't take that. I love you and this family. I would do anything for any of you," he sighed. I nodded and sat down next to him. He looked into my eyes. The hurt I saw in his crushed me. He had lost a little of my trust, but this hurt to see.

"Was that what happened the day you drove up and down the coast?" I asked. He nodded and I leaned over to him. I swung my legs into his lap and pulled myself closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I could have controlled myself, but I didn't," he confessed. I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes.

"Carlisle, I wouldn't have been disappointed. I am upset and disappointed in you now. You should have told me, trusted me to understand," I stated. He hung his head. I put a finger under his chin and pulled it up.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him gently.

"I will always love you," I proclaimed. He nodded, and I leaned back onto the bed. He lay next to me and we stayed that way for a couple hours. It was the equivalent of sleeping for us.

We stayed together in bed, for a while sharing onlyand only shared tender kisses and loving looks. He needed to be reminded that I would always be there for him, even when he was weak. I loved him and that wouldn't change.

* * *

I'm going to try to update next weekend before I go to a Daughtry concert. I know it's not an excuse, but part of the reason I wasn't able to update was i was in chicago at the Twilight convention!!!! I met the wolf pack and i must tell you, I am now team switzerland!!!! The are sooo gorgeous!!! I also met Michael and Justin. Did you know Justin has a tat?

Please review!!!!


	8. Before We Leave

So I have had the worst case of writer's block to hit mankind. I couldn't think of anything to write and couldn't get motavated enough when i had an idea. I can't say i will update regularly, but i have atleast theformation of a grove back. I will try harder to get chapters out to you.

I know this one is really short, but i hope you forgive me!!!!

I love all of you guys and i swear i never forgot about you!!!!!!

~obsessedwithmd

* * *

The last week has been hell. After Carlisle and Marcus's fight nothing was the same. Carlisle seemed to shrink into himself. He was so ashamed. I kept reminding him that it wasn't his fault and I loved him. I still went to work with Esme, but there seemed to be a wall between us. I had never known Esme to act like this. I don't think she has even spoken to Carlisle since the incident.

I got home from another silent day at work with Esme to find Carlisle smiling. He was looking at me like he did before the fight. My dead heart fluttered. He was sitting on the couch in jeans and a t-shirt. He motioned for me to come over and join him so I did. He pulled me close to him and my body relaxed. He had been so worked up all week.

"Bella," he said. I looked at him. He was planning something. "What would you say to exploring our new island?"

My jaw dropped. He smiled even wider and he knew what the answer was. We were going to the island.

"So, I take it you want to go?" he asked innocently. I nodded vigorously.

"Can you speak?" he joked.

"Of course I can," I responded. He laughed and pulled me close. His eager lips attacked me and I was on another planet. The only people who lived there were him and I and I liked it that way.

I pulled away before we got carried away and he pouted. I smiled. He was starting to return to his normal self.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Tomorrow morning," he responded.

"Seriously?" I asked. I knew he was serious, but it was still a shock. In a couple of days we would be on our sunny island in the middle of the ocean. It would be perfect and we wouldn't have any interruptions.

"Yeah, I started to pack already, but talk to Alice. We will be gone a while and she is mad," he said. I cocked my head and looked at him. Why was Alice mad?

"Why?" I asked.

"We will be gone about a month. That is a month that she doesn't get with you to shop, and more importantly, plan the wedding," he explained. I instantly knew that I was going to be dead meat when I went to talk to her.

"Oh god," I muttered. He nodded his head and smirked.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I smirked at him and turned to leave. It would be best to get this out of the way now. The longer I wait, the madder she would be. I walked downstairs and spied Alice sitting on the couch next to her mood-reading husband. He looked up at me first and then whispered something to Alice. He then jumped up and bolted out of the room. She stood up and stalked over to me. She was beyond pissed. She placed her small hands on my shoulders and looked up at me. Her eyes were smoldering.

"Bella," she started. I nodded my head and waited for her to continue.

"Would you like to tell me why you are leaving me in the middle of planning a wedding?" she said. With each word her voice rose higher and higher in volume.

"Um," I mumbled.

"What was that Bella?" she asked. I clamped my mouth shut and waited for her to continue. She was going to rip me apart if I said the wrong thing.

"You think I will be able to plan this wedding without you? There is so much we have left to do! Bella please don't do this to me!" she begged. I smiled at my sister.

"We need to get away for a little bit. We can find a way to do this. It almost done anyway. All of the dresses are picked out and altered. I picked all of the table settings, flowers, music, and, god help me, shoes. You know you were planning on doing the rest anyway. Please let me have some time with Carlisle before the whole wedding thing. I just want to be alone with him. He is having a hard time right now and you know it," I said.

She exhaled and threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, go, just please keep have a webcam with you."

I nodded and she backed away. She looked over my shoulder and glared. I turned around to be met by Carlisle smiling at me.

"Is it safe?" he asked. I nodded my head and he was at my side quickly.

"Alice, please don't kill us," pleaded Carlisle. She narrowed her eyes at him. He held onto my waist tighter.

"I won't kill you. That's far too hard," she responded and turned on her heels. Within seconds Jasper was back downstairs and both of them were out in the garage.

I turned to look at the gorgeous blonde vampire who stood behind me and he smiled wide. His white teeth seemed to be sparkling more than usual today.

"We should go hunt before we leave. It can be a long trip. Alice also promised me that the weather will be cloudy for the next couple days. Our trip down should be uneventful," he promised. I smiled and he leaned in for a quick kiss.

We turned and headed out the door. We would be traveling for the next couple of days and I wanted a bear. We wouldn't be able to find any grizzly in the Caribbean. I ran in front of Carlisle and hopped the stream that ran behind our house. I landed with a soft plop and turned around to see Carlisle somersault over it. He landed and took a bow.

"Show off," I muttered.

"You know it!" he chuckled and charged ahead of me. I ran up to him as he slowed to a quick jog. A scent was hanging in the air that caught both of us. He turned to me and smirked. We took off west in search of the smell.

We both slowed even further when we saw our intended pray, two mountain lions. The male was much larger. I positioned myself closer to the female. I didn't feel like exerting too much energy. Carlisle could take the male.

We both crouched at the same time and sprang. Both animals were too distracted by the others' yelping to help themselves. I sank my sharp teeth into her neck and she died quickly. The hot, feral blood ran down my parched throat. I looked over at Carlisle he was draining his lion. A smile was beginning to form and a single drop of red blood was running down his chin.

I wanted more than anything to rush over to his side and lick it off, but I drained my animal and waited for him. Soon we would have an island to ourselves and Alice would want me back soon. I was also wearing her shoes. If they got trashed I wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

He stood and took my hand. We took off toward the house together. I made a quick stop at the garage to say goodbye to my Mustang. (I was starting to get obsessed with cars.) I looked at my car and made a mental note to get it detailed after we came back.

I pulled myself away from my car and ran inside. Carlisle met me in the living room. The stereo was on and familiar song was playing. Emmett stood in the middle of the room, looking straight at me. He started to sing and dance and I wanted to strangle him; even though I wouldn't do any good.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off ya feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

The whole he was singing he was moving erratically to the beat of the controversial song. I turned and buried my face in Carlisle's neck. I couldn't believe Emmett was doing this. He was so immature. I soon felt warm breath on my neck.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" asked my wonderful fiancé.

"Yeah, I can't handle this!" I whispered. I felt him nod. He turned us around and head for the stairs. Before we could take a step Emmett opened his mouth.

"Aww, come on! You guys are leaving tomorrow. I want to spend some time with Bells. Carlisle you can't hog her all of the time," he whined. I laughed. It was so like Em to be doing this.

"Yes, I can," responded Carlisle. I chuckled.

"Come on," continued Emmett.

I unwrapped from Carlisle and stepped forward. Carlisle left one hand on my waist. "Emmett, give me an hour to pack and finish everything up then I will spend some time with you before we leave," I proposed.

He nodded and I headed upstairs. I was met by Alice and Rosalie. They followed Carlisle and I to our room. I walked into the bedroom to find Carlisle's suitcase already packed. I looked at him and he smirked. "Alice and Rosalie tortured me until I promised that I would let them help you pack," he said. I smiled and turned to my sisters. They had left us to go retrieve something from their rooms.

"Okay, Bella, before you go nuclear on us. You needed new luggage. I really hope you don't kill us," said Alice. I nodded agreeing to not rip my sisters apart. They ran out into the hallway and back in. When they came back in they were carrying a Louis Vuitton Keepall 55 and a mammoth-sized rolling Pegase 65. I glared at them and the held up their hands in surrender.

"Bella, you are traveling, please let us do this for you before you leave," proposed Rose. I exhaled heavily and nodded. Alice clapped her hands and ran into my closet. I rolled my eyes as Rose and I followed. They brought the luggage into my huge closet and opened both pieces.

"So Bella, we are going to put together your outfits. You can give us suggestions. What we are allowing you to pack is your lingerie. We definitely don't want to see that," Rosalie stated. I sighed again and nodded.

I went through my small collection and gathered my favorites. I quickly stuffed the articles of lace and satin into the suitcase. I finished and turned to my sisters. They were throwing tons of clothes into my bags and they didn't seem to stop. I walked over to my shoes and grabbed my simple black Chucks. Alice laid out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a layered, ruffled nude colored camisole, and a red Louis Vuitton vernis alma MM bag. I grabbed the clothes and changed quickly. I returned to my closet to find my sisters almost done packing. They paused to look at me and nodded their approval of the outfit they picked out.

They finished in less than ten minutes. I also had to sit on the suitcase so Alice could zip it up. We hauled both bags downstairs and saw the guys playing videogames again. Carlisle was even indulging. He didn't hear me come downstairs so I just stood and watched him beat Emmett and Jasper at Guitar Hero.

When he was declared winner by the computer, all three of us clapped and he spun around, stunned. I giggled and rushed to his side.

"That's my man," I laughed. He kissed me and then turned to the other two men in the room. They looked rather upset.

"I can't believe I got beat by an old man," mumbled Emmett.

"I should have known better," mumbled Jasper as both of the guys went to their giggling wives.

"So Bella, you wanna try?" asked Emmett. I froze and looked at him. He was smirking. "You can stay on easy," he taunted. I nodded and picked up a guitar.

We chose Eye of The Tiger and he set his on expert. Not to be out done, I also set mine to expert. He chuckled while trying to hold the laughter back. I smirked to him and looked at Alice. She gave me a thumbs-up.

As we hit the last chorus I was ahead and points. Emmett was at the point of breaking his controller in half. We finished and he actually did break the controller. U broke out in a fit of laughter. He stormed off up the stairs to his room.

Carlisle walked to my side and took my hand. "Do you wanna go for a drive?" he asked. I nodded and we headed out to the garage. He walked to the Mercedes and I got in the passenger seat. He stepped on the gas and sped out of the garage and down the driveway.

We drove along the coast, just like the last time we did this. The main difference between this time and last, he wasn't upset and tomorrow we would be on our sunny private island. We stopped at the same beach as last time and we both got out. We walked around and found the same log we sat on last time. We just sat together. I was curled into his lap and didn't want to move. It was starting to lighten up and the sun would soon be in the sky.

We sat there together for a long time. By the time we got in the car and left for the house the sun was up and we had to keep the windows up. I called Alice on the way home and she promised clouds would be in by the time we had to leave the house.

We arrived home and he parked to car in front of the house. We went inside the house to find everybody in the living room again. Carlisle and I walked in to say our goodbyes. I knew it would take a while.

An hour and a hundred hugs later, the clouds had covered the sky and Carlisle I departed. He held my hand across the center counsel. He drove us to the airport while Emmett and Rosalie followed behind in their car. Rosalie would be driving our car home.

We arrived at the airport and checked our luggage in. We headed back to wait for our flight to be called. When we finally boarded we were escorted to first class. Carlisle and I sat together. We enjoyed each others' company and that was enough.

When our flight landed, he called a cab and we were driven to a marina. We walked down the docks to one of the Cullen family boats. He helped me aboard and then grabbed our luggage. We pulled out and headed for our island.

We arrived at our island a while later. I grabbed the Keepall and he carried everything else. The sun was starting to set and looked amazing over the water. I looked around to see the island and was astounded. He took my hand as we walked to the house. He opened the door for me and let me explore. I took my bag with me. I did find the bedroom and set it down. Carlisle met me in there a second later. He put our bags down together and we moved to the bed. He kissed me and the was the beginning of our amazing, blissful night.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, i wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible. Please be as hard as you want in reviews!!!

REVIEW even though i don't deserve it!


End file.
